1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a display quality and accurately sensing a touch position.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a touch panel may be readily operated by touching a screen thereof, touch panels are being widely applied to various electronic devices, such as, for example, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a cathode ray tube (CRT), and also to various fields, such as, for example, engineering, information technology, economics and finance, government and public offices.
The touch panel may be classified into, for example, a resistive type touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an ultrasonic wave touch panel, or an infrared type touch panel, according to its touch recognition method.